Some current engines run hotter than desired per application heat test specification. The oil pump size for these engines is large relative to displacement and bypasses significant volumes of oil during normal operation. The large oil pump size is an advantage in terms of providing sufficient oil to the engine components when the engine oil is hot and the engine is operating at a low speed. The large pump also compensates for bearing wear over time and compensates for larger bearing clearance tolerance stack-up that may exist in some engines.